


Snowflakes

by catboy_mettaton



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Beezlebub (skateboard), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Death the Kid, Not Beta Read, Snow, Snowball Fight, because I'm nonbinary and I said so, theoretically background croma if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_mettaton/pseuds/catboy_mettaton
Summary: Kid and Black Star are waiting for Maka and Crona to show up to their snowball fight, and decide to start warming up without them. One of Black Star's attacks doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Kid uses they/them because I'm nonbinary and I like to project, also different pronouns are more convenient

Beezlebub landed gracefully in the snow, spraying it directly into Black Star’s face. “Hey! You did that on purpose!”

Kid laughed, brushing the snow off Black Star’s forehead, and the meister’s cheeks flushed despite the cold. “All part of the trick. It’s not my fault if you were standing too close to the board.”

“Hey, can I give it a try?”

“Go ahead. Be careful with the levitation, though.” Kid stepped aside and let Black Star onto the skateboard. He stepped onto it carefully, then pushed off. He wove an awkward circle around Kid, building speed and spraying his own trail of snow.

Black Star hit a bump in the snow, and Beezlebub began to soar. “Yahoo! Watch out, penguins, the big man is here!” He flew higher and higher, his ego climbing with him. “Hey Kid! Watch this!” He leaned back and pressed with his feet, hoping to do a cool flip. Sure, he’d never actually done a skateboard trick before, but he’d seen Kid do plenty and that was basically the same thing, right? Seconds later, Beezlebub delivered him face first into the snow at Kid’s feet. “All part of the trick… right?” he mumbled.

Kid helped him up. “You know we’re in the Arctic, and penguins are in Antarctica, right?”

“Arctic, antarctic, all of it is cold!” Black Star brushed the snow off of his sleeves.

“I told you a warmer coat would be a good idea.”

Black Star flexed. “No jacket can contain my immense power!”

Kid dropped their cloak over his shoulders. “Don’t freeze out here.”

Despite Kid’s words, Black Star was definitely frozen. He wanted to make a witty rebuttal, but something about the scent of the reaper’s cloak seemed to scramble up his brain. Too loudly, he asked, “So! Where are Maka and Crona, anyway?”

Kid shrugged. “They must’ve gotten held up back at the DWMA. I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

Black Star scooped up some snow and began to roll it up. “Then I guess we better start getting warmed up.”

“We can’t stockpile snowballs, that would be cheating.”

“Who said anything about stockpiling?” Black Star hurled the snowball into Kid’s coat, and somehow it shattered symmetrically. “Sorry! Not my fault you were standing right there!” 

As Black Star chuckled, clearly proud of himself, Kid took the opportunity to roll up a snowball of their own and launch it into the meister’s hair. Black Star looked surprised, then retaliated, and soon the two were in an all-out snowball showdown. Black Star tried to use his assassin skills to slip past Kid, but the reaper’s acrobatics made them very hard to catch. He wished he had Tsubaki to help him smoke bomb, but he supposed that would be cheating. Besides, then he wouldn’t get to be alone with Kid like this, even if thinking too hard about that scored him a snowball down his shirt.

“I’ll get you for that! You can’t escape the big star!” Black Star lunged towards Kid, but they danced away from him. He needed a better strategy. While they turned away to grab more snow, he saw his chance, and dove into a powdery bank. As quietly as he could, he wove his way under the surface until he reached Kid’s shoes. Then he struck, bursting out and slamming the snow around him into the reaper’s hair and neck.

One thing he hadn’t counted on was the momentum from winding through the snow. Kid tumbled over from his attack, and Black Star found himself collapsed on top of them, faces just inches apart. Despite the snow all over him, his face felt very warm, and his heart seemed to be doing its own little acrobatics. Kid stared back at him, and Black Star wasn’t sure if he was imagining their cheeks growing pink. There was a snowflake in Kid’s eyelashes, and he’d never noticed that their eyes were darker around the pupils.

The silence drew on. _Say something,_ Black Star thought. _Say something funny. Say something cool. What would Soul do if he was here? Soul’s cool. Eh, he’d probably have a nosebleed on the spot._

Finally, Black Star blurted, “Did you know that snowflakes are super symmetrical? They have rotational symmetry and that means you can spin them around and get the same thing and you can fold them and that’s why paper snowflakes work and you probably already knew that but–”

He was cut off by Kid lifting their head to meet his lips. They tasted sweet, and soft, and his brain was no longer forming coherent thoughts. Kid had their eyes closed, so he closed his, and wow they were warm for a death god, and wow they should’ve done this a lot sooner. Kid pulled away to take a breath, and Black Star opened his eyes.

Kid grinned. “Did you look up symmetry facts just for me?”

Black Star blushed even harder, if that was possible. “Maybe.”

Kid closed their eyes and started to reach up again, when suddenly footsteps broke the air. The two quickly sat up and saw Maka and Crona standing at the edge of the snowball battlefield.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt,” Crona said awkwardly.

“Interrupt?” Black Star spluttered. “You didn’t interrupt anything! We were just brainstorming how to defeat you!” He picked up a lump of snow and began trying to ball it up, but his fingers were a little shaky.

Maka smirked. “Remind me to ask Soul for my ten dollars. Let’s get this battle started!”

Crona surveyed the ground. “Although… maybe we should find somewhere with a little more snow left.”


End file.
